metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
Vicky is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack, making her debut in the Extra Ops "Unknown Snow". Character Summary An officer serving in the Rebel Army, she is one of Beatriz's many fans and considers her to be her role model. Beatriz appears to tolerate Vicky's adoration of her, and made her one of her subordinates. She rides a frozen Nop-03 Sarubia into combat, who uses a different array of attacks and is more durable compared to the other Sarubias. Her signature attack, "Lovely Blizztouch", causes the Sarubia to generate an icy hand to trap foes and shatter them with shards of ice. During the summer, she also spent some of the military budget to allow her Sarubia to pour syrup onto her ice. Due to her admiration of Beatriz, Vicky began to market herself as the Rebel Army's "witch girl", calling herself "Magical Vicky" and carries a "wand", which is actually a handheld remote control to pilot her customized Sarubia. Vicky is much more considerate to others and sees herself as a heroine. Story Extra Ops First appearing in "Unknown Snow", she is paired with Allen Jr. to find Beatriz after the latter was ambushed by a Snow Monoeye and separated from her escort. The two learn of a missing villager and set out to find them in the hopes that they may also find Beatriz. Vicky defeats the Snow Monoeye with her "Lovely Blizztouch" and introduces herself to the child, though she is annoyed with Allen Jr.'s lack of participation during her introduction. The two do not find Beatriz and Vicky is upset that they don't know where she is. Vicky later accompanies her idol while transporting a Frozen Naglfar to base. She is surprised to hear what Beatriz says about her bodyguards, but are soon interrupted by Hathol attacking the convoy. When Hathol severely damages the Frozen Naglfar, Vicky suggests to retreat. Vicky is tasked by Abigail to work with Beatriz and Dolores in killing Geweih Metzelei. However, the three are unable to defeat the Invader and Vicky suggests retreating, though Beatriz refuses to just as a fireball hits her. Vicky remains with Beatriz and informs her that the Invader left, though because their communication device is broken they are stranded. She laments about her hard work going to waste, causing Beatriz to scold her. Abigail and Dion soon arrive to retrieve them. This slightly eases her as she realizes she will be able to get to the shop before it closes and asks Dion to take her back to base. While on a summer break, Vicky answers Beatriz's phone while she is gone. Abul Abbas demands that she send reinforcements to him as he is being overwhelmed by a fish, but in his haste he offends her. This prompts Vicky to deny his request, telling him that if he was more considerate she'd send him the reinforcements he needed and also some tropical ice cream. Unbeknownst to either of them, Kriemhild had tapped into their call. She accompanies her idol in overseeing a newly acquired base seized from the Regular Army, where she comments that her bodyguards are working hard. Vicky spots a mechanical bird flying in the air, expressing concern that it may be an enemy drone; however, she does not shoot it down. When the Regular Army attacks to recapture the base and rescue the town, Vicky is attacked by the mechanical bird she saw earlier, who belonged to Victoria, a Regular Army engineer. Victoria puts her falcon in "Firebird" mode, causing Beatriz to order the Snow-type Hodumi to be fired at full power. Vicky fears that they will all be captured if the gambit fails, though Beatriz shows no concern as they will be treated fairly if they get captured. She then reminds her of her abuse towards captured Regular Army personnel, and her bodyguards also make the decision to withdraw, prompting Vicky to state that they sincerely care for her well-being as they retreat. Another Story She makes a minor appearance in "Subjugation Tactics" where she is watching Beatriz sign some papers and wishes to be in her idol's spot. Beatriz tells her that only she can be close to Abigail, but allows her to sign the papers she was originally intending to do. Vicky then asks Beatriz about Dion, since she heard rumors of him acting strangely since Abigail's disappearance. During the summer Vicky heads to the islands to serve some shaved ice with her Sarubia, mainly to get more fans (which would in turn help raise funds for the Rebel Army). Her shaved ice proves to be popular amongst the tourists that she gets some more, only to find Chunyan stealing her ice. After a short scuffle, Chunyan gives her some money and a baozi as payment, before the two are accused of killing Trevor Spacey. Vicky is distraught over being framed as a murder suspect as it would ruin her reputation and accompanies Chunyan into finding the real culprit. She manages to save the island by stumbling into an underground facility after noticing MS-Alice run off and finding a stuffed bear, and becomes visibly annoyed at both Kelly and Trevor when the latter was revealed to have simply collapsed of exhaustion. Trivia *Her appearance is loosely based on Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura. Gallery Vicky-Idle-2.gif|Idle (used in Beatriz Subjugation Tactics) Vicky-MSA-Idle.gif|Idle Vicky-MSA-Win.gif|Win Everlasting-Summer-Vicky-MSA-Idle.gif|Idle (Summer) Unit illust 1192.png|Everlasting Summer Vicky Vicky (Concept).png|Design Sheet EA2rTQwXkAAxmDX.png|Everlasting Summer design sheet Category:Female characters